That's My Chocolate
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Axel needs some chocolate... and there's a bag of it in the fridge. But whose is it, I wonder?


That's My Chocolate

Rating: M (boy-on-boy, language, PWP, maybe some OOCness on Zexy's part... anything else I'm missing)

Pairing: 8/6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the games.

Author's Note: I totally forgot today was 8/6 day. I fogot 8/1 day too (and I really wanted to do one with him and Xemmy...) but we'll see about that one.

Short, simple, sweet 'n smutty. And I'm eating Hershey's Extra Dark chocolate as we speak. It's good stuff. Dove kicks butt too, though...

VIVA YAOI!

SB

* * *

Axel was having a chocolate attack. He needed some and he didn't care where he got it from or what kind it was. White chocolate, dark chocolate, chocolate with nuts in it... (and the list goes on)

Popping the refridgerator open, he scanned the shelves desperately. And he nearly squealed in delight as he saw a bag of Dove dark chocolate.

Thanking whatever God there was, he took out the bag and took one out and ripped away the red foil.

"Yesss... mouth-watering chocolate..." he drooled before opening his mouth and raising his arm which held the precious goodness above it. Closing his eyes, his fingers released the dark brown confection and he awaited the sweet taste. When it didn't come, he raised a brow.

"That's _my_ chocolate, you hellion," the slate-haired Nobody whispered in his ear as he snatched the bag from the redhead's hand. Axel whined.

"Aww Zexy!! I need my fix! If I don't get some chocolate I'm gonna die!"

"You're not alive."

"That's not the point! Can I have one?? _Please?_"

Axel stuck out his bottom lip and turned on the waterworks, green eyes shimmering with crocodile tears. Zexion thought for a moment, then smiled.

"What would you be willing to do for it?"

"ANYTHING!"

Zexy then took a few more out of the bag and dropped them down his cloak. Tossing the unwrapped piece in his mouth, he swirled it around in his mouth until it melted.

"Come get them."

The pyro quickly pounced on the other, kissing him hard and tongue slithering around in his mouth to get all of the flavor he could. Zexy groaned lowly.

"You want it that bad, huh?" he murmured after Axel pulled back to lick his lips.

"Mmm, tastes good on ya. Now if I'm not mistaken, there are a few more around here somewhere..."

Axel's hands slithered up and down the boy's body, feeling for the small delicous lumps in his clothes.

"Let's play 'Find The Chocolate', shall we?"

--

And not much later, both boys were naked and sweating on the floor, melted chocolate smeared on Zexion's pale skin. He was rather enjoying Axel using it as paint on him, though.

"I'm so fuckin' hard from this little game of yours, babe..." the green-eyed boy panted in his ear, sliding two chocolate-smeared fingers inside his ass and smirking as the other arched into him with a moan of his name. "I think I need to finish dessert now."

"Eat me, then," the Schemer hissed back. "Taste me as much as you like."

With such an invitation, Axel couldn't resist. Stretching him a little more, he took out his fingers and let Zexy suck them clean before sliding between spread legs. He pushed in the welcoming hole, groaning as it sucked him in and pulsed around him.

"Fuck me hard, Axel..." he heard the soft plea, "...fuck me."

The redhead started to rock into him, biting his lip to hold in his deep moans and sounds of passion. He moved faster hearing Zexion pant his need for him, telling the other in whispers how much he wanted to be fucked. Really turned Axel on, too.

Soon he was pistoning his hips into the other, the sounds of slapping fresh and moans driving him crazy.

"I'm gonna... ahh, I'm coming, Axel..." Zexion moaned, gasping for air.

"Come for me, Zex... let me see it, baby."

Groaning the pyro's name, Zexy arched up into Axel's pumping hand and came, staining his hand and chest. Axel filled him quickly after.

Both boys panted heavily for a while, catching their breath. Axel looked at Zexion with a lopsided grin.

"Best dessert I ever had, Zex."

Zexion simply chuckled.

* * *

Yeah, I wasn't planning on writing a whole smut scene, but my hands disobeyed my brain and typed the above. Just a quick little something I thought while stuffing my face with chocolate!

SB


End file.
